


Sweet Hibiscus Tea

by SlimyBoiSaph



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, Blood and Gore, Creativitwins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Nightmares, Remus angst maybe??, Sad Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Song fic, Songfic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyBoiSaph/pseuds/SlimyBoiSaph
Summary: An attempt at a songfic!! Hoping to actually remember to update.
Kudos: 3





	1. Here's the thing, I can't do anything right

As Remus was ignored yet *again*, he shrieked.   
The others barely spared him a glance as he talked, even as he spoke loudly over them. They never listened. This was why Janus had called him up. He'd been so excited to get to finally interact with Thomas and the others, and even happy, but as he was still ignored to the point where he was forced to leave for the second time, disappointment overwhelmed him.  
As he trudged through the living room, a half scaled face looked up at him. He stood. "Ah, Remus." The deceitful side said calmly, a glint of excitement in his eye. "So. How was it? How's our plan going along?"  
Remus looked at him. "... Here's the thing." His eyes hardened. "I can't do *anything* right."  
Before Janus even had a chance to respond, to comfort him, to dismiss him, to get mad, to do *anything*, he darted past him, into his room through the polished dark door, as it locked sealing all sounds out and in depending on which side one had been on. A frustrated scream escaped him as he flopped face first onto his bed.


	2. Try as I absolutely, totally might.

He choked back a sob as he buried his face further into the pillow, eyes filled with tears. This was a horrible idea. Why did he agree to do this. Janus had thought they might finally listen to them. Some joke that was. Ha.  
As Remus flipped himself over, he looked up at the star covered ceiling. He remembered he and Roman putting them up together when they'd been one, long ago. A sigh escaped him.  
They could do whatever they wanted. He'd thought Janus had been exaggerating when he said they didn't ever shut up and listen for anyone but each other.  
He could beg, scream, cry, shout, but they'd never listen. Even if he tried. He could never be one of them.  
*They'll never listen... try as I absolutely, totally might...* He thought to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Bones are Melting, the Skeleton is Ash.

Nightmares.  
That was the only way to describe what was happening.  
Gore and nightmare fuel flashed behind his eyelids, splattering everything, everyone he knew. Janus dissolved slowly, sinking into a pool on the floor, Patton meeting a similar fate. He stifled his cries as one by one Thomas' friends and the other sides slowly melted into nothingness. Blood, so much blood as tears slipped out and he shakily got back onto his feet.  
He felt his weight shift not of his own free will. The bones were melting, his hand fading away, like the skeleton is ash, dissolved by water easily as his knees gave out and his legs melted to nothing below him.   
"No. Nonononono please." He murmured, trying to convince himself this was a dream. A dream a dream a dream.


End file.
